


A Slice of Comfort

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Slice of Life, light tickling at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: December is a busy month and Tony and Steve spend the days separately, engrossed in their own work, until one text message.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Slice of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I am kinda putting my personal feelings into this fic, because as every year, December is a nightmare at work. anyway, hope you will stay safe and find a lot of joy in the Holidays!

_WHUMP._

"What the-?!" Tony jolted his head up, bleary eyes coming to focus. He looked around, slowly realizing that he was down in his workshop, a holographic screen in front of him and a ton of papers scattered all around. No immediate threat, just this throbbing pain in his forehead, when he had lost the fight against staying awake and slammed his head into the desk. 

"Ow," Tony whined miserably, rubbing his forehead, trying to soothe the pain. December was a weird month. It could be the greatest when one was a kid, looking forward to the Holiday days, but became one of the most stressful times in adult life, when the Holidays coupled with the year ending and finishing all business work. Tucked in the corner of his lab, was a Christmas tree, real and smelling of a forest. It was in its most natural state for now as he still didn't find the time to decorate it with silver and blue ornaments, and as much as he loved Dummy, he didn't trust him with this task, his special bot setting on fire things just by standing next to them. That was some rare talent, Tony didn't figure out yet. 

Tony had been working a lot, slept a little and finally, it had to gain on him. He just hoped he won't get a bruise on his forehead because that wouldn't be an attractive look for the annual Avengers and friends Christmas party. Festive food, gleaming decorations, and the biggest Christmas tree they could fit into the Avengers conference room. Tony was looking forward to those few days of comfort.

Speaking of comfort…

Tony could use some comfort. But his source of comfort was a lot of floors up, stuck in his own work environment, probably grounded during one of the infamous debriefings that went on and on. Even if Steve thrived in such setting, it was draining to take part and there were a lot of such meetings scheduled to happen before the end of the year. 

Still, Tony would take his chance. The worst would happen was Steve not texting him back.

_‘Hey’_

A simple message. Keep it short, in case Steve was too busy.

_‘Hey, what’_

A short message in reply just seconds after. Tony stared at the screen, knowing that Steve was busy, but this sounded cold and before he could decide to not bother his husband anymore, another message showed.

_‘’S up, babe?’_

The rest of the sentence. Tony’s lips quirked into a smile because of course, Steve was always loving. And Tony should be equally loving in return.

_‘Not much. Resting my eyes from work. Could use some comfort rn’_

_‘Oh. Don’t worry, on the way’_

Tony’s smile grew together with the warm feeling inside him. No matter how busy Steve was, he always managed to find some time for him. Seeing that that was settled, Tony just sent a red heart emoji, receiving a blue one back, and put his phone away. There was this pain in his back, so he stretched, reaching his hands up, thinking that before Steve would show himself he should get some work done, before who knows when he would resume. Feeling a new boost of energy, Tony sat back at the workbench.

After nearly 40 minutes, there was some knocking on the glass door. Tony didn’t understand, because Steve had his personal code, but maybe it was part of the fun. Like, waiting for your date to show up at the doorstep. Tony smiled fondly, thinking that Steve could be all orders and strictness, but was a romantic deep down, and romance wasn’t something they had a lot in their superhero lives. Tony went to unlock the door, just to find out that it wasn’t Steve on the other side. 

“Huh,” was all Tony could say looking at Agent Coulson. In a dark suit, as always, smiling coyly at him. It was that smile that threw Tony off his balance. 

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson nodded politely.

“Agent Coulson,” Tony nodded back. 

“Captain Rogers sends his regards,” the agent continued, pointing Tony’s attention to a pizza box, one Tony didn’t notice before.

Well…

Taking a step back, Tony let Coulson walk in and set the pizza down on one of the work tables. So many questions and Tony couldn’t ask them. What was more, instead of leaving already, Coulson stopped at the table and looked at Tony, still smiling in a weird manner, looking oddly proud.

“What, you waiting for a tip?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“No,” Coulson smiled brighter as if just waiting for Tony to snark at him and being satisfied with what he got. “Good day, Mr. Stark,” he said and finally started to leave Tony’s sanctuary.

“Yeah,” Tony said to himself, but mock saluted Coulson on his way out, making the agent’s steps lighter.

So, basically, Steve had used one of the best, if not the best, agents SHIELD has ever hired to work as a glorified pizza boy. And the said pizza boy looked delighted with receiving direct orders from Captain America. Seriously, Tony had to fight an urge to chase Coulson down the corridor and wave his wedding ring into the agent’s face, but he was above such acts of childish jealousy.

The scent of tomato sauce and melted cheese distracted him. Cautiously, Tony made his way to the box, weary of Steve’s taste in pizza and not trusting it, being a firm believer that pineapple on a pizza was a federal crime, and flipped the lid open as if expecting pineapple to punch him in the face. None of that happened. Pepperoni slices, doused in a hot sauce squirted as a smile, looked at him invitingly. 

Tony wasn’t sure what to think. On one hand, that wasn’t what he ordered (pun intended) and Steve instead of bringing his ass to the workshop, sent pizza as if silencing him with food. On the other hand, the hunger pangs in his stomach started and Tony efficiently had quieted them with work and caffeine, but couldn’t control it anymore, not when the scent of hot and delicious pizza was filling his whole workshop.

Well, that wasn’t the slice of comfort, but he would take a slice of pizza anyway. 

Or maybe more than one slice.

Fueled on pizza Tony kept working until evening and it was then when he finally saw Steve. Back on their floor, his soldier still engrossed in some paperwork which Tony interrupted by dumping the pizza box in the middle of the documents.

“This wasn’t what I meant,” Tony said simply, taking a stern approach.

Steve blinked, smiling from the couch at his husband, showing tired, blue eyes that sparked in amusement. “But you still ate it, right?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, not liking how easily Steve could read through him. When it came to food, Tony’s mind worked in a simple way - he saw food, he ate it. There was no point in wasting a good pizza and pout that your husband was too busy for an impromptu make out.

“Not the point,” Tony answered in an offended voice, but still made his way to Steve and sat on his lap, straddling the soldier. He put his head on Steve’s shoulder, efficiently blocking the way to the documents, just like a very stubborn cat. Steve allowed that and leaned to the back and wrapped hands around his husband, putting them at the small of Tony’s back. It was so comforting and they both took a deep breath, feeling as if it was the first one today.

Steve turned his head and whispered into Tony’s ear, lips brushing over the shell. “I am guessing you didn’t leave me any pizza?” 

Tony’s shoulders shook with a laugh because it was one of the least sexy things said in the sexiest way. “You don’t like hot sauce. You say it burns your tongue.”

“Oh, so you did it for my well being?”

“Correct.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Steve praised in an exaggerated way, kissing his husband’s jawline.

That was nice. The flickering lights in the background, coming from their private Christmas tree reminded Tony that he should be nice too. “Thanks for the pizza. I was getting hungry down there.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said happily, already knowing that Tony appreciated that, but it was nice to hear him say the words. “Just for the record, you would be happier to see me than pizza, right?”

The answer should be obvious. Just Tony took a second too long to answer when he thought about the divine combo of melted mozzarella and spicy pepperoni on a thin crust. “Well - ack!” Tony yelped, suddenly knocked down on the couch, yelp changing into laughter when hands latched to his sides and quick fingers kneaded the soft skin. “AH! Waitwait hahahaa! I dihihihidn’t say anythihihing!”

And Tony didn’t have to, because Steve knew the answer anyway, but he needed his own slice of comfort and he kept smiling beautifully as he watched Tony wriggle and laugh underneath him. And Tony, just like Steve, would deny his husband anything.


End file.
